Knowing the Truth
by QueRENcia99
Summary: Grant and Garret get to the HYDRA HQ to get the information that was on the BUS, given to Grant by Skye, that must be hacked into in order to obtain. They are surprised by what they find. One-Shot. Slight SkyeWard. Summary is bad but give it a try. R


**Okay. Hi. This is a first for me. I have written stuff before but never really shared them. So I hope you like this. Turn, Turn, Turn was crazy and it broke my heart. I saw Wards betrayal seconds before it happened and this is something I thought up the next day. R and R please. **

Agent Grant Ward walked down the hall of the HYDRA HQ, following not too far behind Garret, who was still talking about his old adventures. Grant had tuned him out as they walked to the computer room, the download Skye had given him in his hand. Each stride he took looked to be full of confidence, anyone who saw him would have thought he didn't have a care in the world, but inside guilt was eating at him.

He had hoped it wouldn't have come to this. That he could have continued to be with the team he had unintentionally gotten close to. But Garret had been exposed and Ward had to do his job as a Hydra agent. It was time to step out of the shadows and into the light.

Grant thought back to the team. They wouldn't know, even if they weren't in hiding yet. It had only been two hours and the loyal SHIELD agents wouldn't even know Hand was dead. But he would probably be revealed to the team in a day, maybe more if he was lucky.

Simmons' and Fitz's won't believe it. Not at first anyway. May would most likely keep her emotions in and then smash something later. Coulson might do the same except have more emotion at the beginning. Those two were unpredictable though so he couldn't be sure. And then there was Skye…

Grant had stopped denying his feeling after Lorelei had made him admit it to himself. He really liked Skye and had been looking forward to having that drink with her but it was too late now. The whole game had changed and Grant had only had minutes to decide how he was going to play.

Skye would be devastated, Ward knew that for sure. She had kissed him so that must have meant she had some feelings for him. Maybe she wouldn't believe it but a part of Grant thought she would be able to connect some dots and she would see the truth as it was.

But Grant wouldn't be there to see their reactions. That was the one freedom he had and he was eternally grateful for it.

"Here we are, the computer room." Garret broke Ward's thoughts, bringing him to Earth. The computer room was dark despite the many glowing screens but he could see it was full of wires and computers. A man was sitting in the middle of it all, facing the screens. He didn't seem to register the two of them entering the room until Garret spoke.

"Grant this is Christopher. He is a computer genius and can hack into anything. Give him the hard drive and he will be able get into it, give us all the information the BUS had."

When Christopher turned around, Grant could see the toll being in front of a computer screen could do to a person. He was pale, almost inhumanly pale, but that might had been just because of the darkness in the room and the reflection the screens had on his skin. His eyes appeared uncommonly wide and it both looked and smelled as if he hadn't taken a shower in a few days. Ward thought of how Skye had looked nothing like this, despite being a computer geek herself. He wondered if this is what she could have turned into if she had been as obsessed as this guy looked.

Christopher held his pale hand out, not saying a word. Ward put the device into the hand held out to him and almost instantly Christopher went to work. Garret started speaking.

"Christopher is the best we have, and as you can see we have been putting him to work. However good Skye is at hacking, Christopher is 5 times better. This shouldn't take too long."

It wasn't two minutes later until Christopher turned around and spoke for the first time. His voice was raspy but stronger then Ward had been expecting.

"Your Skye is good. She had a labyrinth set up but luckily I found a loop hole. It was probably so she could get in herself easier without as much as a hassle and was hidden well but it didn't take too long for me to find. Right now the computer is putting the last bits of the puzzle together and once that's done, a few more clicks of the keyboard and we're in."

Grant and Garret look at the monitor past the man's now turned shoulder. It looked similar to the way the screen had looked when the HYDRA message had been set out*. Letters slowly started to come together to create words, and finally a sentence. It read:

NICE TRY AGENT WARD

-S

They all stared at the screen in shock.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Grant said, his voice barely concealing the surprise. The S must have meant Skye but why would that be the message she sent to him? Christopher started typing faster than ever and then suddenly stopped.

"Um, Garret… the file is empty," Christopher whispered, his tone no longer so strong.

"What! How is that possible?!" Garret was undeniably angry.

"Well it appears Skye had some things up her sleeve. Yes the file was full when you guys walked in here, but by being hacked, the file was sent to another device and it's too late to trace it now, it probably never could have been traced in the first place. There was no way to access the file from this device. You would need both devices to get it, one to hack and the other to receive what it was trying to be hacked. I don't know how she accomplished this! I have never even seen anything like it!"

Garret stormed out of the room, yelling about something that Ward couldn't quite make out his, mind moving too fast to process it. Christopher had gone back to typing but Ward wasn't paying much attention. He had only one thought running through his mind.

How had she known?

* * *

Skye lay in her bed in the cement bunker that they had been hiding in. It wasn't the same as the BUS, no quiet humming of the plane putting her to sleep. The room was bigger but not by much and Simmons shared with her, her bed across from hers. And Ward wasn't there. She hadn't decided if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She got her answer a second later.

Skye's phone buzzed. She pulled it out from under the covers, looking at Simmons to insure she wouldn't wake up. Coulson had told them to get rid of anything that could be tracked and lucky for her, this phone couldn't. But he had told Skye not to tell anyone she had it or why she would need to keep it.

The screen would have been dim but the dark room amplified the light. And on it she could see the truth. She got quietly out of the covers to go tell Coulson. All it said was _Email Received _but Skye knew what that meant. She and Coulson's suspicions had been correct. Agent Grant Ward was a HYDRA agent and a traitor to SHIELD.

*So i don't remember if Ward actually saw that but here he did.

**R&R**


End file.
